


A Certain Smile by elise_509

by boom_queen



Category: SPN RPS AU
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Opposites Attract, Podfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_queen/pseuds/boom_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1958. Jared is the high school superstar: all-around athlete, straight-A student, and one half of the most popular couple in town. Jensen is the teen rebel, all motorcycles, hot rods, and rock ‘n’ roll. When Jared’s life veers closer to the edge, he finds Jensen waiting for him there. The collision is inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Smile by elise_509

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Certain Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9156) by elise-509. 



> Recorded at [](http://artofempty.livejournal.com/profile)[**artofempty**](http://artofempty.livejournal.com/)'s request for [](http://help-nz.livejournal.com/profile)[**help_nz**](http://help-nz.livejournal.com/).

Title: A Certain Smile  
Author: [](http://elise-509.livejournal.com/profile)[**elise_509**](http://elise-509.livejournal.com/)  
Reader: [](http://boom-queen.livejournal.com/profile)[**boom_queen**](http://boom-queen.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: SPN RPS AU  
Character: Jared/Jensen  
Rating: NC17  
Warnings: None

Summary: It's 1958. Jared is the high school superstar: all-around athlete, straight-A student, and one half of the most popular couple in town. Jensen is the teen rebel, all motorcycles, hot rods, and rock ‘n’ roll. When Jared’s life veers closer to the edge, he finds Jensen waiting for him there. The collision is inevitable.

Text: [Here](http://elise-509.livejournal.com/296031.html)  
Length: 5:26:09  
Note: Recorded at [](http://artofempty.livejournal.com/profile)[**artofempty**](http://artofempty.livejournal.com/) 's request for [](http://help-nz.livejournal.com/profile)[**help_nz**](http://help-nz.livejournal.com/).

[Download the m4b](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/certain-smile-audiobook) (150 MB)

[Download the mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/certain-smile) (262 MB)


End file.
